goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson Pushes Nida Off the Rooftop and Get Sent to Sellbot Headquarters
(sequel to Nida fixes my head) At the city, Lawson was feeling annoyed about Nida. Lawson: Man, I can't believe Nida fixed Fluttershy106's head. Curse her! Nida just brought him back to life. What shall I do? Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will push her off the rooftop! I reckon she's up on the rooftop! Lawson went into the building to go up to the rooftop to find Nida. Up on the rooftop, Nida was closer to the wall, and she was seeing something. Lawson walked in, and he was determined. Lawson: I'm going to push Nida off the rooftop! Lawson sniggered, and he walked behind Nida and pushed her off the rooftop. Nida: Hey! Nida started to fall down screaming. Nida: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Nida landed to the alley floor below with a BUMP! Lawson began to laugh. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for fixing Fluttershy106's head and bringing him back to life! Suddenly Thaddeus T. Third V came, much to Lawson's shock. He was furious. Thaddeus: Lawson! How dare you push Nida off the rooftop!? I just heard that you're going to do that! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Thaddeus sent Lawson home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson was sitting on a couch, crying, and Lawson's parents were dismayed. Lawson's mum: Oh no! Not our son again! What did he do this time? Thaddeus: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Lawson's parents! Lawson just pushed Nida off the rooftop. And now she's in medical injuries, broken bones, and more! Her hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for her bill because of him! Lawson's parents were furious. Lawson's mum: Oooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you push Nida off the rooftop?! Nida is a good girl! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for a month! Lawson's dad: You're lucky that she's still alive, Erwin! But that does it! We are sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Lawson: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Lawson's mum: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Lawson's parents sent their naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Lawson was still crying like a baby. Lawson's dad: Oh come on, Erwin! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Nida off the rooftop! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Lawson's mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Lawson's parents sent their naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Lawson's mum: Well, you see, Erwin just pushed Nida off the rooftop. It was a very bad thing to do that. Lawson's dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Lawson. Vice President: Erwin, why the crap would you do such a thing?! That's it, come with me right now! Then Lawson came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Lawson sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Lawson's dad: Erwin, we're going home right now! Lawson's mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Lawson's parents walked away, much to Lawson's dismay. Lawson: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Julie as Nida Wiseguy as Thaddeus T. Third V and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as the Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff